The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher which has a separating device extending along a traveling direction of the machine and operating in accordance with the principle of an axial flow, and at least one transporting device which is associated with a separating device and transports a grain-chaff mixture to a sieve device.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such harvester threshers is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. 4,611,605. It has a separating device which separates the remaining grain content from the pre-threshed straw. A transporting screw is arranged under the separating device. It transports the separated remaining grain which is mixed with chaff, opposite to the traveling direction of the harvester thresher and throws the same onto a sieve device. Since in modern harvester threshers with high throughput the respective aggregates have a big volume, the known harvester threshers which have the separating device and the return screw for the grain-chaff mixture located under one another, produce an unfavorable location of the center of gravity on the one hand. On the other hand, they have such a structural height which cannot be brought in correspondence with the maximum allowable height for the transportation of the harvester thresher on open streets and for the transportation of harvester thresher with the railroad.